


Episode Sixteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [16]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, ok explanation is me being a fool, unexplained outfit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: Mark's aunt visits Colin and Mark





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark:** Thaaaat was the fire department!

**Colin:** And they said you are too hot for this town? A fire hazard?

**Mark laughed:** No, but I do have a job!

**Colin:** Awesome!! I was starting to worry you might have to run away on me. I might have had to _drive_ somewhere to see you… or even fly. I’d put up with a flying tin can of death and terrible social interactions for you though. I guess.

**Mark:** Awww. I was going to wait a lot longer before I did that. I’d miss you too much… They have an EMT shortage around here, I was thinking about doing that for awhile if the fire department didn’t want me.

**Colin:** Yeah, that’s would have been a good idea. I know you get angsty when you have too much time off.  Wouldn’t want you starting any fires just to put them out.

**Mark laughed:** Noticed that already? Yeah, I do. I wouldn’t do that though!

**Colin:** When do you start?

**Mark:** Next month.

**Colin:** So, lots of time to hang out with me then in the meantime.

**Mark:** Yup. Oh, hey, my aunt and her girlfriend want to visit tomorrow. You said you’d like to meet them? Are you still up for that? I know it’s short notice. We can always do something out of the house and leave you alone too if you don’t feel up for it.

**Colin:** Yeah, I’d love to meet them! Wait, did you clean the kitchen?

**Mark:** Yes, I cleaned the counters, the refrigerator, the stove, sink, and the baseboards.

**Colin:** Wow, overachiever even... But did you talk to my fish?

**Mark:** I did! I told Big Spike that labels mean nothing; he can totally be a school teacher.

**Colin:** A _school_ teacher? Just because he’s a fish… Big Spike is obviously a dancer. Did he tell you he wanted to be a school teacher?

**Mark:** He did! He said to me, “Mark, Colin has these dreams of me being the first fish bouncer dancer combo, but you know… I really just want to teach third graders how to write cursive.”

**Colin:** Oh, Big Spike… Cursive is obsolete.

**Mark:** Says the guy who writes everything in cursive.

**Colin laughed:** Are you judging me?

**Mark:** Cursive is amazing. Best handwriting I’ve ever read. Every single time I read yours, I think, God, there isn’t a day that goes by when I don’t think cursive is the best manmade invention. Beautiful. Exquisite. _Legible_. Just the other day, when I grabbed your grocery list, I was thinking, wow, if this had been printed, I would have _never_ been able to tell that you wanted onions and not Oreos and been forced to buy both.

**Colin:** So _that’s_ why you bought Oreos! I was wondering, I thought I remembered you saying you didn’t like them once, so I was confused. I don’t like them much myself.

**Mark** : I wonder if Forrest does. We can invite him over to eat our Oreos later this week.

**Colin:** Good idea! I bet he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Do I look kinda norm—Are you wearing _red_? Are we literally matching right now?

 **Mark laughed:** Wooow. Well, okay. Yeah, you look good. Normal? I dunno, that’s pretty relative. Normal is boring anyway, right? You’ll find out shortly that Aunt Alice isn’t very into being ‘normal’ either... Though I’ll be honest and say I kind of normalled up too and wore something other than black.

**Colin:** Well, you look really good in red.

 **Mark:** You do too… and I really like your pretty brown eyes.

 **Colin:** Aw, thank you. Do you get creeped out by the colored contacts?

 **Mark:** No, I like them! And it makes me notice your pretty brown eyes even more often too.

**Colin laughed:** Such a charmer. I had an ex who hated them. It wasn’t that she was trying to be controlling, she would just get spooked by it. Like she didn’t try to make me not wear them ever. It was just like every time she looked at me, she’d get this feeling like she was looking at a clone.

 **Mark:** Interesting, I can kinda see how that might happen. Should I worry that you’re a clone?

 **Colin:** Maybe. Somedays I feel like I might be a clone, to be honest. The evil one, of course.

 **Mark laughed:** Of course! Oh, my phone just buzzed, that means they’re here.

 **Colin:** Aw, I just got that really intimidating doorbell too.

**Mark:** Do you want me to tell them to ring it?

 **Colin laughed:** No. That would entirely defeat the purpose.

 **Mark:** Oh, I see! Have it your way then. I’m sure Nari would love it though.

 **Colin:** Why is that?

 **Mark:** She loves horror stuff! Aunt Alice not so much, but she’ll watch it with her. It’s cute, Aunt Alice is like screaming her head off while Nari is laughing and like “Alice, did you _see_ those intestines? They looked like spaghetti!”

 **Colin cackled:** Ooh, I like Nari! Let’s go get them!

* * *

**Alice:** Wowee! You are _cute_!

 **Colin:** Cute?! I’m—

 **Nari:** He's wearing _BLOOD FLOWERS,_ ALICE _._

 **Alice:** That doesn’t look like bleeding hearts?

**Colin laughed:** They're not. I was just going to say I’m not cute, I’m _evil_.

 **Nari:** Gotcha, gotcha. Evil and cute can certainly overlap. He’s like a gremlin then, Alice.

**Alice:** Oh my god! I love gremlins! Colin, I need to make you gremlin ears.

 **Colin:** Oh my god, yes please!

 **Mark laughed:** Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice:** This is some house. Did you pick it up in an estate sale or something?

**Colin laughed:** Are you asking if someone died here?

**Alice:** I mean, basically, yah.

**Colin:** At least several people have, officially. Not recently though.

**Mark:** I’m surprised it wasn’t either of _us_. When I actually moved in, I thought the place was going to burn down the first night. The insulation might as well have been kindling. I’m still trying to force him to get more windows installed—

**Colin smirked:** Oh, here we go. You and your windows. I have my mighty firefighter here to save me!

**Mark laughed:** I can’t always save you without any fucking windows.

**Colin:** There are some! It’s technically up to—

**Mark:** Technically barely accessible.

**Colin laughed:** Okaaaaay, I’ll find some more windows to get installed then.

**Mark:** Good. I’ll still try to rescue you in the meantime.

**Alice laughed:** So noble! Good luck though, I’m still trying to get Nari to—

**Nari:** Colin, I think we need band together and form our rebellion.

**Colin:** Oooh, I love rebellions against authority, Nari! You want me to make some signs? A flag? I have experience. I could even show you my portfolio.

**Nari:** Really? I mean, I would really love to see that if you’re serious.

**Colin:** Really! C’mon!

* * *

 

**Alice:** Hmmm, do you think we’ll live to see the next hour?

**Mark:** Oh, I’m sure. He’s all bark—Well no, but we’ll be fine.

**Alice laughed:** Woah there, kiddo, don’t need to know _too_ much. How about you show me around the house, eh? You got a garden?

**Mark:** Uhhh, not really. We have a nice graveyard though.

**Alice:** Saw that! Do you actually have to care for the graveyard?

**Mark:** No, not technically. Colin does though. He trims around the stones a lot and leaves flowers sometimes on specific graves. I haven’t actually asked why, like if they’re family or something.

**Alice:** He seems like such a sweetie.

**Mark laughed:** Don’t tell him that.

**Alice laughed:** Oh, I will, eventually. He’s probably like Nari, likes it, but _secretly_. She has her reasons, as I’m sure he does.

**Mark snorted:** Yeah, actually, that’s true.

**Alice:** Well, let’s go see that graveyard, eh?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** There you are! Did you two create your rebellion?

**Colin:** Nah, we mutually decided there wasn’t quite enough warrant for it in this particular case.

**Nari:** You’re both on watch though!

**Mark laughed:** He always has me on watch, nothing’s changed.

**Alice:** Yah, me too! That’s okay though, I need it, or I’ll get up to some fool thing or another.

**Nari:** Yeah, you will. Remember that time you yarn bombed that bike rack at the police station? Actually, who am I kidding, that was awesome. I’m glad you didn’t get caught though.

**Alice:** Yah, I did it in a pride rainbow, and that was outside my _brother’s_ police station specifically.

**Mark:** That was _YOU_? Dad was going on about that for ages! He was so pissed! Mom was annoyed too, but she kinda wanted him to shut up after the first two months.

**Alice laughed:** Oh, good. I mean I heard about it too! He was asking me if I knew some “gays proficient in knitting.”

**Mark:** He really is a clueless jerk sometimes.

**Alice:** Sometimes? I mean, I suppose he has his okay moments, but I’d say overall, they’re just blips.

**Mark laughed:** I was being polite. But hey, he didn’t think it was you! Or me. I mean, I don’t fuckin’ know how to knit.

**Alice:** True… though not my fault, kiddo, I tried.

**Mark:** I was like eight!

**Alice:** I know, I understand. So you wanna learn now? I can still teach you.

**Mark:** …I mean, maybe.

**Colin:** You should! Weren’t you _just_ complaining that you can never find masculine infinity scarves and you always lose the others?

**Mark:** Yeah…

**Nari:** And you have your lovely, sweet aunty here to teach you! You live a lot closer now.

**Mark:** Okay, yeah, I could try again.

**Alice:** Oh gosh, I’m so excited! Scarves are super easy as far as knitting goes! That can totally be a first project! We’ll have you a scarf by winter! And hey, if you get frustrated or don’t like it, I’ll still make you a masculine infinity scarf, okay? I know it’s not something everyone can or wants to do.

**Mark:** Yeah! Okay, let’s try it!

**Alice:** Oh boy! This calls for a trip to the yarn store tomorrow! I'll find you some good stuff!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

* * *

 

**Mark:** Aunt Alice is literally out _right now_ looking for the best black yarn to make a scarf. She’s been texting me pictures; I woke up to like ten pictures of yarn.

**Colin:** She  is so sweet! She reminds me a lot of my mom. When I was really little, she’d scoop me up and run off with me all the time. She was always taking me on trips or making occasions for us, not even just things she was interested in. She took me on a whole two week trip in Europe to learn about vampire folklore.

**Mark:** Really? Like during school?

**Colin:** Yeah, she pitched it as learning about culture, which isn’t untrue really. She took me to lots of famous vampire places and some less known places too because she knew I liked vampires as a kid and wanted to get me out of the house I was in.

**Mark:** Wow, really? That’s awesome! Aunt Alice definitely took me away a lot, though usually just to her house . I would stay over, she’d always make me hot chocolate. She’d melt chocolate, not even ground or anything. It was so good! She used whole milk too, from a farm near her house.

**Colin:** That sounds delicious. Forrest was actually talking about his dad’s hot chocolate the other day. He said his dad used to add mint from their garden when he was little. My mom used to make a really good cocoa too. Still does. She adds cinnamon and cayenne.

**Mark:** Cayenne? Really?

**Colin:** Yeah! It’s Mexican hot chocolate. It’s nice and spicy, I think you’d love it. I bet she’d make it for you when I bring you over next time. Forrest and I are going there for her birthday, you should come with too. Forrest keeps talking about you by the way.

**Mark:** Good or bad?

**Colin laughed:** Good! He keeps mentioning how cool he thinks you are, being a firefighter… and that time you rescued that little scared kitten from the fourth floor inner room…

**Mark:** Oh? How’d he know about _that_?

**Colin:** A little raven told him.

**Mark:** Oh, I see!  Well, I hope he knows that the little cat is now a big ol’ chubby, grumpy beast who would very much _not_ like you to touch his tail despite it being the fluffiest tail I have ever seen.

**Colin:** He does _not_! That’s an important update. I should text him.

**Mark:** Oh, tell him the tabby’s name is Lord Chubbers. She changed it to fit his character.

**Colin squeaked:** Really?

**Mark:** Really! Jenny, his owner, sends me pictures of him all the time. Yesterday I got one of Lord Chubbers scratching her _just_ installed wallpaper. He has a little spiky, rhinestone covered collar too.

**Colin:** Oh my _god_. Tell her Lord Chubbers has a fan.

**Mark snorted:** Oh, I will. She’ll love that. I keep telling her she needs to start an Instagram. Like seriously, he’s _so_ cute and fat. He’s glorious.

**Colin:** I love him already, and I haven’t even seen him! She should.

**Mark showed Colin his phone:** Okay, look!

**Colin:** Oh my god. We have our new overlord.

**Mark:** I’ve always wanted a cat.

**Colin:** Well, that’s good, cuz I was thinking of getting one but wouldn’t have if you didn’t want one.

**Mark:** Really? You totally should, I love cats. I’ve never had one myself though.

**Colin:** Yeah, I’ll start looking!

 


End file.
